I'll Protect you
by TheHetaliaForever
Summary: Canada after nearly being taken away by some human traffickers, falls for his hero Russia, but the man who own the business isn't too happy about this at all. Maybe M, it might get there.
1. Russia the Savior

**Well, i support RussiaCanada, its just how cute the couple is don't kill me. side pairing are Spammano, UsUk, GerIta,SuFin,PolLiet,um...maybe some other i dunno... i'll think of them later**

Canada sighed. 'here I am, lost in a large city. I have no idea where to go, and I'm in the bad part of town' he laughed. Of course something bad happened to him and only him. Did America have things like this happen, well maybe sometimes. Britain, sometimes also because of America. France, defiantly no.

His mind started to wander to the past week. Russia had told him to be careful when he had got into the city. 'wonder why' thought Canada. Just then a van pulled up. Men jumped out, Canada backed away.

"H-Hello…is there something you need "Asked Canada backing against the wall. The men didn't answer they only proceeded to grab Canada and try and pull him into the van, The Canadian struggled and called out to anyone.

"Someone, America, Britain, France, China, Russia help" He called. Then there was a loud bang on the top of the van. The men looked up then there was a loud scraping sound. The men went to investigate but one that held Canada firmly.

A large hulk of grey jumped from the roof of the car onto the ground, The men jumped back as a steel metal pipe was swung in the air, Russia had come to Canada's aid. The Russian made quick work of the men, blood was sprayed on the outside wall of the van. He then went to Canada and the other man who dropped Canada.

"now tell your boss, that if he messes with my friend again i'll kill you all da" Smiled the bloody Russian insanely. The man nodded and ran off, Canada huddled on the ground curled into a ball.

"Private Matvey, are you okay" Said the Russian man in a soft voice. The Canadian didn't look up.

"its me Matvey Russia I won't hurt you I promise, I could never hurt you" The Canadian looked up, then flung himself against the Russian. Russia surprised by this made a meep noise.

"are you okay they didn't hurt you da" he asked

"I'm fine, thank you I owe you so much" Said the Canada.

"nyet, now where is your brother he was suppose to be with you da" asked the Russian

"yeah eh, he was" sighed Canada "but he ran off I have no idea where he is." The Russian nodded then wrapped his arm around Canada and stood up.

"lets go back to the hotel da""yes please" said walked not the door with Canada everyone looked up including America.

"Hey commie what did you do to my brother where did you take him, what did you do to him why are you covered in blood" Growled America

"nowhere, da. You ran off on him and he was attacked and I saved him" Replied the Russian others looked at America, the story he had told them was different. Everyone was silent.

"I need to go get cleaned up" Growled Russia and walked away, leaving Canada to look went straight to his room and slammed the door.

How could America, Canada wasn't good alone, not in such a dangerous city. Canada wasn't use to fighting war or blood shed, and America just left him there. Some brother. Russia took of his clothes and got into the shower, letting the water clean him. He got out and got his pants and shirt on when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in da" Said Russia, forgetting his scarf, Canada walked in and looked at him with his purple violet eyes. Russia smiled at him and went over.

"you sure you're alright" He asked. Canada nodded.

"I-I feel safer around you" he finally said. Russia had a small blush on his cheeks. Canada noticed Russia's scarf was off and saw scars on his neck. Russia then noticed he was looking at his neck and forgot about his scarf he grabbed it and wrapped it around his neck.

"Matvey…forget you saw that da" His voice wasn't that of harshness or anger. Canada walked forward, ignoring what the Russian had said his hand reached up towards the Russians neck. Russia grabbed his hand, and Canada jumped back. Russia realizing the movement had scared the other sighed.

"I'm sorry" He said looking at Canada. The Canadian smiled at the Russian.

"Russia. I like you a lot" He smiled. Russia blinked blushing little more then smiled.

"do you want to get something to eat da?" He asked. Canada nodded and Russia got on his coat and smiled as they went to the lobby. Most of the other countries were still there chatting.

The other countries stared surprised. America glares at the Russian then stands, Britain who was talking to him looked up.

"where are you going with my brother commie" Growled America.

"to eat" was all the Russian said.

"you better not do anything to him" growled America.

"Trust me for once da" smiled the Russian and walked out the door with the blushing Canada.

They walked down the cold street Russia's protective arm was around him again. Canada didn't know what to do but he could tell he was blushing he could tell that the warm feeling on his face. Russia stopped at a restaurant. When Canada went inside the smell of food hit his nose. It made his stomach growl and his mouth water.

"Matvey, what do you want to eat" asked Russia kindly. He looked at the food.

"um…how about some potato soup" whispered the Canadian. The place they were eating at had all kinds of food. The Russian told the waiter and the waiter walked off. Canada leaned against Russia feeling shy at the soundings.

"He didn't touch you right, didn't hurt you didn't intimidate you, nothing right" Bombarded America when Canada and Russia came back. Russia let hi purple aura come out, having a childishly evil grin. America stepped back from the Canadian.

"He didn't do anything America, he only took me out to eat" Smiled Canada there was a light blush dusted on his cheeks. America grumbled and walked off toward Britain. Russia walked Canada back to his room. The Canadian waved to Russia and went into his room and closed the door, then rushed back out.

"I…uh forgot something" He kissed the Russian on the cheek and ran back to his room. Leavening the Russian in the hall blushing.

The man was thrown on the ground.

"idiot you just ran you let the other worker die, you didn't fight back, you lost the victim how could you" Growled a man known a Jom. He ran an underground circuit in every country in the world. A very powerful man.

"The …The man said that if we. Hurt his friends again he would kill us all" whimpered the man.

"then we'll show him we can be taken down…well get the Canadian fool, take him right out from his little protectors nose, they won't know the difference" Smiled Jom.

**I couldn't think of a name! sorry...anyway yeah i made russia blush only a little don't kill me...there will be more but i made a bet and am working on alot ut yes there will be more. if you like it i mean.**


	2. The Missing Country

**Okay continuation coming, I do my best to have correct punctuation, sooooo. Yeah. But ere will be where the main parings are. Russia wont blush and he's going to be more sadistic, I also am having trouble with the breaks showing up so i'm going to think of something to symbolize breaks. Uh, how bout ~time skip~ etc. …okay that done let the story begin.**

~night before~

All the countries, Micro nations, and Other half's of countries were asleep in bed. The only one that wasn't was the young sea fort, known as Sealand. The boy not wanting to be outdone had stow away with his Papa and Mama, Sweden and Finland. The only one who knew about this was Hanatamago

. Sealand had shush the dog t tell him to be quiet. Sealand had fallen asleep on the nice soft left over pillow in the closet when something woke him up. A movement he didn't know, but it woke him up, he peaked through the binds of the closet to see a man dressed in black sneak in.

**The man grabbed Finland first clasping a hand around his mouth, he struggled and managed to call out.**

"**Sweden help" He cried. The Swedish man was up in a instant and he lunged at the man holding Finland. Sealand's eyes couldn't keep up with the movement, one second Sweden was up then he was on the ground. The man in black easily slung Sweden over his shoulder and took the struggling Finland with him. Sealand stayed against the back of the closet covering Hanatamago's mouth.**

**~Another Room~**

**Poland Grabbed Lithuanians hand as he was being dragged, Lithuania woke up and gasped.**

"**Feliks oh-"He yelled nearly, but another hand had clasped tightly around his mouth. He struggled, but was being held tightly. Soon everything went dark as something hit his head. **

**~Greece and Turkeys room~**

**Greece glared the other way, how did he get stuck in a room with Turkey? He rather be stuck with Japan.**

" **I hate you" mumbled Greece.**

"**I heard that feta bread" Growled Turkey from the bed next to his.**

"**so I'm only telling the truth" Sighed Greece.**

"**you know that know one likes you right Feta read" Growled Turkey sitting up.**

"**Japan does" Greece said looking away.**

"**but Japans my best friend" Turkey shot back, suddenly he felt dizzy and fell onto the bed covers, Greece followed. A man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the two boys.**

**~Norway's and Iceland's room~**

"**Hey….Iceland…something's not right…..I can feel it" Said Norway shaking the sleeping nation beside him.**

"**What is it….i'm trying to sleep" Growled Iceland.**

"**something's not right" Hissed the other.**

"**Norway go to bed" Retorted Iceland.**

"**big brother"**

"**huh"**

"**call me Big brother" He said to Iceland.**

"**I…I'm not doing this now…try maybe in the morning "Said Iceland turning the other way. The window suddenly blew open, Norway grabbed his hat and put it on his head, Iceland jumped up. Iceland grabbed his coat and got it on.**

"**were not alone" Norway whispered.**

"**to right you are" was the last thing they heard.**

**~Canada's room~**

**Canada slept softly in bed, his dreams, like always were filled with light airy things. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. He didn't know a man was standing by his bed, until the man grabbed him and drug him away.**

**~later~**

'**W-where's the light….its so dark in here' Canada's vision was starting to return. He thought he was in a cabin he was in and realized it was a back of a van. He sat up, something was blocking his vision. A bag on his head. He hands were firmly behind his back but he could try and pull them to his front. When he managed to do this he not the bag off his head. **

**He saw the shapes of other people with bags also on there heads, one was bleeding through the bag. **

**He managed to craw lover to the one with the bleeding head. Next to him was a smaller shape, Canada gently took of the bag on the head of the smaller one. **

"**Canada, it is you, great to be seeing you" The Finnish man smiled at him, he then saw the form next to him and gasped, pulling of the bag.**

"**Sweden are you okay…wake up" He cried, the other from had turned to look that way, except for one who appeared to be asleep. Canada stared not sure what to do.**

"**a-ah Finland hold the bag against his head to stop the bleeding" Said Canada "maybe one of the others can help" Canada crawled over to another person and removed the bag.**

"**Hey broski Canada" Grinned Poland. Canada sighed 'he's not going to be any help.'**

"**h-hello…." Canada said and pulled of another bag. Lithuania looked at him sacredly then relaxed.**

"**I…Can help" He said quietly, Canada smiled relived. Lithuania managed to get over there and started giving instructions to Finland. **

**Canada set to work on the other people. He got the bags off Iceland and Norway, the Greece and Turkey. Turkey had hit Greece to make him wake up. Greece proceeded in kicking him hard, where it hurt.**

**Canada sighed. **

"**f'nal'nd are y'u al'ght" Said Sweden who had just woke up.**

"**fine completely" he smiles "but your hurt"**

"**I'm fin' don't w'rry ab'ut me" He said sitting up.**

**The van then came to a abrupt stop throwing everyone against the wall.**

**The men came and grabbed each of them, then dragged them into a building. They separated them and threw them each into a random room, the they locked the doors.**


	3. News

Russia was sleeping peacefully, well as peacefully as it gets for him. He turned in his bed, awful nightmare was draping a blanket of anger, fear, remembrance around him. A loud knocking on his hotel door really woke him from the dream. "Damn Commie open up" someone yelled. Sigh, it was America. Russia sat up making sure this time his scarf was secured around his neck and opened the pushed n and slammed Russia against the wall, this only happened because Russia wasn't expecting it. "where MY brother, and the others" he growled at him, Russia smiled childishly."I have no Idea what your talking about" he said. The other countries were peaking in the door, looking very tired and worried. England shook his head and sighed, France ha a look on his face that suggested he was getting more out of the picture than was there. "America, you bloody git" Sighed England " I doubt Russia did this, he wouldn't want Finland or Sweden"Russia was more alert now starting to get what was happening. The great and mighty….Sealand came into the room and looked at them."guys I found something" He cheered himself. "what the hell are you doing here" yelled the British man."acting like the country am" retorted Sealand. Russia pushed the American away, causing him to fly over Russia's bed onto the floor."what did you find" he said urgently. Sealand held up a piece of paper. It read:_Dear Sam, this is your self remember that you are suppose to drop the prisoners at the strange creepy house on the other side of town._China and Japan read over his shoulder."strangely convenient aru" Said China. Japan nodded and stared at it. Russia stood up."we need to go…now da" He said, America jumped up."what the hells going on" he yelled. Russia smiled creepily and looked at him."WE NEED GO….NOW" he replied again firmly, America backed up and nodded. They all proceeded to leave.**Sorry its very short today hehe**


End file.
